justifiedfandomcom-20200215-history
Arlo Givens
Arlo Givens 'is a recurring character in the FX series ''Justified. Arlo is the father of Raylan Givens, former husband of Frances Givens, and the former husband of Frances's sister, Helen Givens. Arlo is a criminal who has ties with the Crowder family. Arlo is portrayed by guest star Raymond Barry. Biography Background Arlo is a Vietnam veteran with post-traumatic stress disorder. He also suffers from bipolar depression and has suffered two heart attacks. He's charming but violent and sells drugs. Arlo's criminal activities strained his relationship with his son long before Raylan became a US Marshal. Other characters reference past crimes such as selling stolen mining machinery for cocaine. When he and Bo Crowder were in their prime, they escorted drug shipments in and out of Harlan. Season 1 Season 2 At the start of season two, Arlo is violating his house arrest by living in a trailer just outside his house. Raylan comes to find him to discover Helen is keeping him out at gunpoint because of what he tried to do to Raylan. However, Raylan convinces her to let him back in. Later in the season, Arlo joins up with Boyd Crowder to rob Dickie Bennett. Dickie notices a limp resulting from a gunshot wound Arlo sustained earlier in the season. In retaliation, Dickie breaks into Arlo's wife's house resulting in the death of Helen Givens. Season 3 Arlo remains part of Boyd Crowder's crew of criminals. In "The Gunfighter" he works with Devil to try and sell the weed they seized from Mags Bennett after her death while Boyd is in prison. They meet with Rodney 'Hot Rod' Dunham but he refuses to buy the weed because they have not dried it and it has started to rot. Arlo and Devil are annoyed when Ava steps in to diffuse the situation with 'Hot Rod' and they go drinking. Ava later invites them for dinner and tells them that Boyd wants them to burn the weed. They are disbelieving and Devil refuses to comply. Ava hits Devil in the face with a skillet to assert her authority. In "Cut Ties" Boyd is transferred to the same prison as Dickie Bennett and manages to get Dickie to tell him that Ellstin Limehouse is holding Mags' fortune. In "Harlan Roulette" Boyd has Arlo and Devil stand guard while he meets with Limehouse. Limehouse refuses his proposal that they kill Dickie and split the money. Limehouse says that he knows Arlo and reveals to Boyd that he has heard he has the Bennett weed. Boyd realizes that it has not been burned and threatens Arlo before punching Devil. Boyd agrees to sell the weed to Limehouse at a massive discount. He punishes Devil (a white supremacist) by forcing him to load the truck with Limehouse's (African American) men and Arlo cautions Boyd to go easy on Devil because he was just trying to make money. Boyd tells Arlo that he has plans to get them paid. Arlo counters that he wants to hear Boyd’s plans and asks where Johnny Crowder is. Boyd looks at the truck, catches a defiant glare from Devil and then goes inside. Inside, Boyd tells the others that his father (Bo Crowder) considered himself a Harlan criminal but became a middleman for Miami and Frankfurt. Boyd invites Ava to join them in the dining room. Boyd says that Bo’s association with outsiders cost him his life and that he will not repeat his father’s mistakes. He says that he plans to take control of every aspect of crime in Harlan encompassing protection rackets, robbery, illegal gambling and drug distribution. He tells his crew that they will be meticulous and clean. He warns that there will be no more smash and grabs and no more bad decisions. He says that they will give up Bo’s prostitution business because it is untenable in the recession and will be less valuable than drugs. Arlo says that Boyd has made a fine speech but that they will need more men. Boyd claims to have started recruiting and says that for today they are going to reclaim some Crowder property. Later they visit Johnny Crowder's old bar and are met by Johnny and new recruits Rip and Jimmy. They force the new owner Buck Milligan to sign the deed over to Boyd at gunpoint. In "The Man Behind The Curtain", Arlo shows up at Limehouse's holler, looking for his late wife Frances Givens. Limehouse assumes that the man is drunk, but Arlo assures him that he hasn't drunk anything and that he is looking for Frances. Arlo tells him that either Limehouse gets Frances or he will. Limehouse assures Arlo that Frances isn't there, prompting Arlo to pull out a gun in an attempt to shoot Limehouse. However, he winds up being knocked unconscious by Limehouse's Henchman. Later, Arlo shows up at Johnny's bar where it is shown Arlo has not been taking his bipolar medicine. He attempts to drink, but Ava takes the glass and downs his alcohol, much to his displeasure. Ava tells him he needs to take his medicine, especially after what happened last night at the holler. Arlo attempts to get Boyd to talk Ava out of it, but he simply tells Arlo that he can't argue with logic before walking off. Relationships *Raylan Givens: Son *Boyd Crowder: Boss *Johnny Crowder: Criminal associate *Devil: Criminal associate *Rip: Criminal associate, deceased *Jimmy: Criminal associate *Frances Givens: First wife, deceased *Helen Givens: Second wife (former sister-in-law), deceased *Winona Hawkins: Former daughter-in-law *Bo Crowder: Former business associate, deceased *Stan Perkins: Former tenant Memorable Quotes Arlo-'''"I'm nothin' if not predictable." Raylan-"Like phases of the moon." Appearances Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3